Anything But Ordinary GrimIchi
by KO913
Summary: This is a GrimmjowxIchigo story. It's in chapters. Please give reviews so I know how I'm doing? Thanks. I'm sorry the first chapter is short, but ya' gotta start somewhere, huh? Enjoy.
1. Anthing But Ordinary

_Anything But Ordinary.._

The young, orange haired Substitute Soul Reaper walked through the large town. He was born, raised and had grown up there for fifthteen years. The wind blew softly, and his brownish red eyes zipped to a figure standing in the middle of the street. His eyes widned as he reached for the charm that was a blocky skull. He went to push it to his chest when the figure spoke.

"Don't even think about it, kid." he said, stepping out into the sunlight. His hair was teal, along with his eyes. His shirt was open, showing his chest that was still perfect, despite the huge scar trailing up the left side.

"What do you want, Espada?" the orange haired teen asked.

"You don't want to see me, Ichigo?" the other man answered his question with a question.

"That's the first time you used my real name. What's up with that?" Ichigo smiled.

"Don't get too cocky, Soul Reaper."

"Are you here for another fight?" Ichigo put the charm back up to his chest.

"No," the man said, walking over to the young man. "I'm here.." he grabbed him by the scruff of his black shirt and shoved him against a wall. "..To tell you how I feel about you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "How you..feel about me?" he asked, not even bothering to shove the larger man away.

"Yes." his face moved closer to the frightened Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Whoa, wait!" Ichigo yelped, shoving him away.

People stared as the young boy yelled and shoved the man, or what they saw, ...nothing.

"What?" the teal haired man growled.

A slight blush formed over the teen's face. "This is a trick. You're going to try and kill me." he stepped to the side.

"No, I'm not." the man put his arms on either side of Ichigo, making it nearly impossible to escape.

"What're you trying to do, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, a glare appearing on his face.

"I'm going to tell you how I feel, Soul Reaper." Grimmjow replied with a snarl.

"Stop that! You're going to try and kill m--!" Ichigo stopped talking and gasped when the evil man wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Does it look like I want to?" Grimmjow asked. He scared himself, for his eyes were soft, and his words were quiet.

"N-Not..really.." Ichigo answered, almost melting in the man's arms.

There was a slight pause.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said. "Can we go somewhere more private? These humans are giving you weird looks."

"Since when do you care if people give me strange looks?" Ichigo asked. A blush spread across his face, then he blurted, "Private!?"

Grimmjow sighed. "Fine. Meet me back here at eight forty five tonight, okay?"

Ichigo just glared, then nodded.

The Espada disappeared, and Ichigo sighed with relief, yet there was something else he was feeling...

=====Kurosaki Household=====

"ICH-I-GOO!" a man screamed as Ichigo entered the nice house.

Ichigo didn't say anything as he passed his father. He simply walked past him, then went up the stairs. He got into his room and set his school bag down, then glanced at the clock. It read four thrity eight. "Another four hours? I can't wait that long!" he groaned, flopping onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour, but it was really only twenty minutes. He got up and grabbed a towel from his closet and went into the bathroom.

---Shower---

He grabbed the strawberry shampoo and squeezed some out of the bottle. He lathered it into his beautiful orange hair. He did that for a few moments, rinsed it out, then did the same with the conditioner. After that, he picked up the bottle of body wash. It smelled of vanilla and mint; his two favorite smells. He washed his body with it before getting out and getting dressed. He blow dried his hair and dried off, then left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

In his room, he walked over to the closet, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers. He put them on over his slender yet muscular legs, pulling them up to below his belly-button. His fantastic abs and chest were still bare, until he grabbed a t-shirt then said, "DO IT" on it. "Such a weird shirt," he said. He slipped on some green cargo pants, then some socks. He sat there. He looked at th clock. "Only six o'clock?! Ahh!" he shoved his face into his pillow.

"Ichi-nee!" his little sister came in. "Daddy, Karin and I are going to the park, then to the store! We'll be gone a few hours!" she said. "Are you coming?"

"No, thanks." he replied, though it was muffled.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few hours!" she said with a smile, then closed the door.

"Does she ever knock?" he asked himself. "He said eight..but that's so far away.."

"Stop your bitchin'." a voice said.

Ichigo jumped up and turned to see Grimmjow in his window. "G-Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Ya' know, that's the second time you've said my name," he smirked.

"Shut it. Anyways, why're you here?"

"Eight was too far away." he scratched his nose, then jumped into his room. "Your family is gone." he said.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Grimmjow was leaning over him, their bodies touching.

Ichigo stared up at him, surprised. "G-Grimmjow.." he whispered.

"Heh." he laughed, lowering his lips to the teenager's.

"What're you--!" his eyes widened when the powerful Espada...

Kissed him.


	2. This Burden Called Love

============================CHAPTER TWO

_That Burden Called Love_

To both of their surprises, the kiss..was soft, sweet..loving, even.

Ichigo hesitantly kissed back.

After a few moments, it was released.

Ichigo looked at the teal haired man, his eyes wide. "What..was that.." he asked.

"A kiss," he said simply.

"I didn't even know you knew what that was."

"Cchk. Shouldn't you be freaking out or something now? You were just kissed by the enemy." Grimmjow snorted.

The Subsitute Soul Reaper looked down, then cupped Grimmjow's face softly with his hand, then kissed him.

His eyes slightly widened. What was he doing? Wasn't he going to try and attack him? ..Did this mean..he..

Liked it?

Grimmjow kissed back, closing his eyes and holding the teenaged boy.

He knew one thing for sure..

He.. was actually starting to like it himself. Even though he kissed him first, the muscular boy..just..intrigued him. His orange hair was so amusing; his brown eyes were so determined. He couldn't help but wonder..what it'd feel like to see him writhing beneath him. What'd it be like to hear him beg for more pleasure, to hear him scream his name.. Oh, it sounded so wonderful..

The kiss ended, leaving the two panting. "Shouldn't you be freaking?" Ichigo smirked. "The enemey just kissed you." he smiled.

_He's smiling? _Grimmjow thought. _He's not even scared anymore! _he glared at the young boy. "Exactly. We're still enemies, Soul Reaper." he was suddenly by the window. He glanced at Ichigo, who was looking to the side. His eyes were shaking, and slightly glistening. He looked so...sad.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nothing. Just go, you're the enemy." Ichigo responded quietly.

Grimmjow stopped climbing out of the window. "Ichigo," he said. "..C..can I.." he shook his head, then started to climb out of the window again.

"Can you what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I was just wondering if I could hangout with you..for a little while longer." he said quietly.

Ichigo's face softened, though he tried to not let that happen. "Yeah. Just even think about hurting my family and I'll--" he was cut off when Grimmjow kissed him again.

"Calm down, kid. I ain't gonna' hurt your damn family." he said, their bodies close once again.

Ichigo hesitantly nodded.

A few weeks had passed, and no one had noticed.

No one had noticed that Ichigo wasn't really trying to do anything, and when someone spoke to him, he was always in a daze. Nor did they notice that Grimmjow's spirtual pressure was always around. Faded, but around. It was odd. He knew for a fact that if they found out they'd kill Grimmjow and be a little bit more pissed at Ichigo. He frowned as he laid in his bed. It was ten thirty eight at night, and he couldn't sleep. For the past two nights, he had allowed Grimmjow to sleep with him, but made sure he wouldn't move at all during the night. But tonight, he left while saying, "If Aizen figures out I've been coming here to see you, he'll kill me and you. I'll be back tomorrow." he jumped out the window after that.

He groaned as he rubbed his eyes with a yawn. It was only two nights, had he really grown accustom to the feeling of holding someone and being held? He wasn't sure. He just knew he liked it and that he really.. liked being with that damn Espada. He was still paranoid, but something would just force him into letting Grimmjow in. That meaning he really talks to him about some things, unlike anyone else. _What would it be like..if..my mom was still around.._ he thought, then smacked himself. _That won't help anything, just make it worse. Wandering in the past will mess up the present and future..._ he rolled on his side, and despite his restlessness, he drifted off into a sleep feeling cold.

The Next Day

"I-CHI-GOOO!"

"Shut up, Keigo." Ichigo said, stepping to the side and out of the way of the smaller boy's pounce. He closed his eyes. "Oi." he said quietly.

"What's been with you lately, Ichigo?" Keigo asked. "You alright? You seem kinda' out of it."

"No, I'm fine." he replied, looking at his desk. There it was again.. that damn thought.

Grimmjow.

He wanted him, in every way possible. All loving ways, anyways. He wanted to hold him again, kiss him again, and he.. A blush formed on his face.

"I-Ichigo?" Keigo asked. "Are you..blushing?"

"N-no! Now get outta' here!" he yelled, smacking him in the face with a folder.

His eyes slightly widened as he felt a familiar spirtual pressure. He was hopeful for a moment until he saw Rukia walk into the room. Her expression was angry and disappointed.

_Oh, shit.._ Ichigo thought as he stood and walked over to her. "Rukia," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Come with me," was all she said before walking out of the classroom. She led him outside where no one else was.

"Ichigo," she started. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Where have you been? You haven't been to the Soul Society, or to Kisuke's shop..not even around town. Did something happen?"

"No," he said, looking away. "I've just been busy. I've got a life, you know.." he looked back and was slightly shocked by her expression. It was rather sad now, and more hurt and pained. "What? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm just thinking, that's all." she said, looking down and turning a little bit. "Ichigo.." her fists curled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were gay."

His heart jumped. What!? How in the hell did she know? What was going on, anyways!? "W-What?" he stammered.

"You trust me, don't you? Normally I wouldn't bug about this, your privacy, your life, but.." her fists uncurled. "Nevermind, I'm being rude enough." she said, walking past him.

He was frozen. "Rukia, how..did you know?" he startled himself. _So..does this mean I am? Gay? She doesn't know with who! I'm still in the clear. But for how long? How long can I fool the whole Soul Society.._ his eyes slightly widened. _Like aizen..I'm acting just like Aizen.._ he didn't move.

"I can just tell, Ichigo." she chuckled. "I've known you for a while. You..mean a lot to me, too much for me not to care about. It's alright, Ichigo. I'm happy for you, the fact that you admitted it instead of freaking out on me."

"I'm not, though! I--" he turned and stopped talking when he looked at her face. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Goodbye for now, Ichigo." she disappeared.

Ichigo felt his heart shudder. What the hell? Why was she so upset..crying, even? He shook his head and went back to class.

That's the end of chapter two! Please give reviews or something, send a message and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	3. All I Want is You

**Hello, all! It's been a lil' bit since I updated. Sorry the last chapter ended so...ridiculously. Hopefully this one is better...**

=========================CHAPTER THREE

_"..And All I Want Is You"_

Once he arrived home, he was a little happier. Grimmjow was supposed to come back today. He made sure he was clean and smelled decent and changed into cool clothes. He sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. A few hours passed, and he looked at the clock.

"Nine forty two?" he questioned. _He'll come. He'll stop by and say how sorry he was, then blush like every other time he apologizes to me. _He smiled slightly.

Eleven o'clock rolled around. Where was he? He was so tired. _I guess..he just won't be here today. _He put his arms around himself, then fell asleep, feeling more cold than last night.

A few more weeks had passed. With each day, Ichigo's eyes would appear more dead and sad. Everyone noticed how much he had stopped talking and interacting, and people in Sereitei hadn't seen him in a month. People were worried, though knew best not to ask about it.

He stepped into his house that day and his eyes went straight to the three people sitting on the couch. Those three people being his father and his two sisters, Karin and Yuzu.

"What's up, guys?" he asked trying to sound casual. It didn't work.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu started. "Are you alright?" she asked, worry and sadness treading in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" he stood by the door.

"You haven't been yourself. You've been rather depressed," Karin said.

"I haven't been depressed."

"See, girls? I told you! He's fine." his father said, smiling goofily.

"Who's the guy that's been coming over?" Karin asked suddenly, making the other two go silent and look at Ichigo.

His eyes were slightly wide. "W-What..are you talking--"

"Don't do this to me, Ichigo! That man..he's bad! You shouldn't hang around him. He has a weird aura, and he looks evil!" Karin yelled.

Ichigo stood there for a moment longer, then began to walk up the stairs.

"Ichigo!" she called after him.

He stopped. "Don't..worry about me. I won't let him harm any of you." he ignored her yelling and went up to his room. He sighed and sat his school bag down and un-tucked his shirt. He un-buttoned it as well, then removed it. He got dressed into regular clothes and laid on his bed like he had been doing the last few weeks.

Waiting.

Hoping.

_Needing._

A few more days passed. Ichigo was the only one home. His family was out spending time together, and he said he was sick. Karin just mumbled, 'you got that right,' Yuzu hoped for him to feel better, and his father just smiled. He was alone, just sitting in his room. He heard a strange noise just moments after he closed his eyes. Opening them, he screamed. "Grimmjow!" .

The man smiled deviously. "Hey, Ichigo." They immediately brought each other into their arms and kissed passionately.

"Where the _hell _have you been!" Ichigo said, sadness yet utter happiness in his eyes.

"Aizen..found out."

"He..what?"

"Yeah. He wasn't too happy about it, and.." he trailed off.

"And what? Did he hurt you?" Ichigo asked, looking at him.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ichi."

Ichigo felt his heart flutter. Did he just shorten his name in a cute kind of sense? He believed so. He kissed him once more. "Grimmjow.." he said with a smile.

The tempermental man looked away. "He doesn't know I'm here right now." he scratched his nose.

"He doesn't? You idiot! Then why did you come ov--" the young man was cut off.

"I missed you." Grimmjow said, glancing at him. "What?" he asked as their gazes locked.

"You..missed me?" he asked, sitting up from his bed.

"Yeah, so wh--" Grimmjow was cut off now.

"I missed you, too." Ichigo hugged him tightly, burying his face into the bare chest. He closed his eyes.

"You're pathetic," Grimmjow said, holding him.

"You're more pathetic, you just said you missed me!" Ichigo said, and his eyes widened when he was grabbed by the throat and shoved against the wall. "G-Grimmjow..!" he said, surprised.

"Look, Soul Reaper, I--"

"My name isn't Soul Reaper! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo! Get it right!" Ichigo yelled, kicking Grimmjow away from him and onto the floor, then jumped onto him. "I've been addressing you as Grimmjow, the least you could do is address me as my name!" he had his wrists pinned to the floor.

Grimmjow, slightly shocked, sneered. "Okay, **Ichigo,**" he said, smirking now. "Let's see..you can handle so much pain, but can you hold back from being pleasured?" he asked.

"What? What are you..!" Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow lifted his hips and rubbed their groins together. It didn't hurt, it felt nice. Ichigo's lip twitched. "What're you doing,..Grimmjow.." he said, his eyes half-way closed.

"I'm testing you," he replied, rubbing their groins together once more.

"N-No!" Ichigo yelled, hopping off, but was soon tackled by Grimmjow. He had grabbed his ankle and was now on his stomach on the floor, his hands pinned behind him as if he were getting arrested.

"Cool it, Kurosaki." Grimmjow said, his groin pressing against Ichigo's rear.

"Grimmjow,.." was all Ichigo could say before the dominant man leaned down and licked his ear and said, "You'll like this.."

He rubbed his groin against Ichigo's rear end, and he let out a small moan. He closed his eyes tightly. _What is he doing to me!? _he thought, panicking. _I've never thought of anybody like this, oh shit..No! I can't lose my virginity! _

* * *

(**That...was kind of short, too. Gomenasai! -Bow, bow-..What's going to happen next? Find out next time, onnn... KO913's next chapterrrrrrrrrrr! :D**)


	4. Compassion

CHAPTER FOUR

_Compassion_

_(RECAP: _He rubbed his groin against Ichigo's rear end, and he let out a small moan. He closed his eyes tightly. _What is he doing to me!? _he thought, panicking. _I've never thought of anybody like this, oh shit..No! I can't lose my virginity!)_

Fear went through his body. He then shoved Grimmjow off of him. "What the _hell _are you doing?!" he asked, his face beat red.

"Nothing! I was just.." Grimmjow looked to the side. "I was going to make you feel good." a slight blush had formed on the man's cheeks.

After a few moments of silence, Ichigo said,"You're a pervert."

"I am not, you little snot nosed brat!" Grimmjow said, standing up. He looked towards the window. "In that case, I'll be leaving. I can sense your little Soul Reaper friends near by." he looked down at Ichigo, then picked him up by the scruff of the shirt. He shoved him against the wall and forcefully stuck his tongue inside of his mouth.

Ichigo, surprised, let out a tiny unexcpected moan. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck when he suddenly pulled away, making the orange haired teen frown.

"Some other time, huh?" Grimmjow said, then left.

Ichigo stood there, his one arm still in place where he had it around the Espada's neck.

"Ichigo!" a man shouted, diving into his window along with Rukia.

"Where is he?" he asked, looking around.

Ichigo stood there. "Where's who, Renji?" he asked calmly.

"The Espada! We sensed his spirtual pressure now where is he!?" Renji shouted.

Rukia looked to the side.

"Rukia," Ichigo said under his breath. He looked at the stubborn red-head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure that if an Espada was here, I'd be fighting him right now." he walked over to them.

Renji glared. "Are you hiding something?"

"No, why would I? That's dumb, and--" suddenly he was punched in the face. He stumbled backwards into the stand next to his bed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, running over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at Renji.

"What did you do that for?!" Ichigo screamed, holding his face.

"You are hiding something! You haven't left your home to do anything except go to school!"

"So?! It doesn't matter, Renji!"

"Yes it does!"

"And why does it? I'm only a Substitute Soul Reaper, not a real one!"

Silence.

Renji glared, looking hurt and disappointed. "Come on, Rukia. Let's leave this _human _alone." he turned and Rukia reluctantly stood up. She glanced at Ichigo one last time before they left.

Ichigo stood up and fixed his nightstand, or as much as he could, considering it was broken into pieces. He sighed. "Great, now I pissed Renji off.." he smacked his forehead when he heard a Hollow's howl. Grabbing the Sould Charm, he pressed it to his chest and and left his house.

------

"Where the _hell _are all of these Hollows coming from!?" Ichigo yelled as he fought off the seemingly endless hoard of Hollows. A few Menos showed up and he grunted. Just then, they were all taken out by blue arrows. "Eh--!" he turned. "Ishida..!" he said.

"What do you want, Soul Reaper?" he asked, walking over.

"What do you mean, what do _I _want? You just showed up and helped me!"

"I'm not helping _you_," he said, talking out a few Hollows at once. "I'm helping the town."

"Some nerve you've got." Ichigo glared.

"So what's up with you and Abarai? He seemed pretty ticked when Chad and I saw him."

Ichigo looked to the side. "Nothing, he's just an idiot."

"He looked really jealous."

"Jealous? How can somebody _look _jealous?! They can _sound _jealous, but not look it."

"Yes they can, you idiot!" Ishida yelled.

"No--" Ichigo was cut off by another hoard of Hollows coming at them. "Where are they coming from!?"

Ishida shook his head. "I don't know, but let's take them out!"

---------------

A few hours had passed and Ichigo returned home. He sighed with relief beause just as he got back into his body, Yuzu came in.

"Ichi-nee!" she said smiling. "Dinners ready!"

He could smell the intoixicating aroma of steak, mashed potatoes, peas, corn, and loads of other delicious food. He smiled. "Great!" he got up.

Dinner was rather awkward. Karin didn't speak a word, Yuzu spoke about her day, and Isshin put peas up hise nose. Ichigo didn't talk much either, his last conversation with the three being about his stand offish..ness. He sighed and stood. "Thanks, Yuzu." he walked away.

"Won't you stay for a bit, Ichigo? It's been a few months since you really said much!" Isshin said.

"No, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed."

* * *

He woke up that day, then groaned. "It's Saturday..I can sleep in.." suddenly he heard Karin yell up the steps.

"Ichigo! We're all going to the mall and to the movies, not like you care!" she yelled.

He shrugged. "Hope they have fun." he heard the gates outside open and the three walking down the street chatting happily.

"They sure are mean." the voice made him jump. He looked over at the window.

"Grimmjow!" he said happily, then launched himself at him, not remembering he was in boxers. And just boxers.

Grimmjow smirked, catching the excited teen. "Idiot." he said, looking down.

"G-gahh!" Ichigo said, running over to his dresser. He bent over to get some jeans out.

"That won't be necassary," the strong Espada said, his hands gripping Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo let out a little yelp of surprise. _N-Not this again..!_ he thought.

"Ichi," Grimmjow whispered into his ear. It was seriously hard to get mad when he called him 'Ichi', so Ichigo just stood there.

"Yes, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"I promise I'll go easy. No need in hurting you." he said.

"Since when do you care?"

"I've only been sneaking out of Hueco Mundo to come over here and see you for the past two months." Grimmjow growled, then bit his ear.

"Ow!" Ichigo yelled, elbowing him in the gut (or lack there of).

"Dammit! What was that for!"

"You bit my ear!"

"In a sensual way!"

"It hurt!"

"Sorry!" Grimmjow looked away with a blush.

"You said sorr--" he was cut off by Grimmjow grabbing his waist and spinning him to a very romantic, passionate kiss. Ichigo was hovering above the ground, only held by Grimmow's strong hands. His eyes slightly widened. 'He's being so..romantic. Maybe he really is sorry about not showing up and biting my ear..' he thought as he kissed him back just as passionate, wrapping his arms around his neck to support himself even though there was no need.

Unfortunately, the kiss ended. Grimmjow dropped Ichigo.

"Dammit, ow! That ruined it!" Ichigo yelped.

"I ain't _that _nice, Soul Reaper."

Ichigo glared. How he _hated _it. He hated being called kid, Soul Reaper, Shinigami, strawberry, carrot-top,..anything that wasn't his name. "Damn you.." he growled, getting up. He grabbed the taller man by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall, then shoved his lips to his roughly.

Grimmjow, surprised, let out a small moan.

Ichigo's ears perked. He liked the sound he just made. He wanted him to make more.. 'What am I _thinking?!'_ Ichigo went to step away when Grimmjow held him in place. His hand reached down and rubbed the teen's groin, making him moan in the back of his throat. Since he was only wearing boxers, he could feel it all too well.

Grimmjow smirked and started to rub it through his boxers teasingly.

"S-s-stop it, Grim-mmjow!" Ichigo stammered, his one eye shut, the other open.

"You like it.. a lot. I know you do." the Espada leaned in and licked his ear, then nibbled at it.

"Grimmjow, I-I'm serious..stop.." Ichigo said.

"Nope," Grimmjow said, now chewing on his neck. He moved to his collar bone.

"Please..!" Ichigo breathed out, not meaning for it to sound so sexual.

Grimmjow's eyes dialated as he got onto his knees, then began to lick down the teen's body.

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened as the aggressive man pulled his boxers down to gaze upon the light orange pubic hair. He blushed. "S-stop th--" he gasped when Grimmjow breathed down the boxers, the hot air tickling his member.

_'I want to make him stop..but I can't.'_

**------------------**

**That's it for this chapter! I hate asking for reviews, but I'm only writing this for FN's sake, so..tell me how I am doing, please. I know, I stopped at a bad place..I will update soon! Bye everyone!**


	5. Hot Pressure

CHAPTER FIVE; Hot Pressure

**WARNING: There is excplicit detail in this chapter. If you want, continue reading to find out. Big surprise towards the end....Enjoy! (NOTE: I made some edits so hopefully it's more enjoyable and understandable, now.)**

(RECAP: _I want to make him stop, but I can't..)_

Ichigo never really tried to shove the other man away. He was actually afraid to shove him away. He was so close to his delicate area, he didn't want to make him angry. ...Plus, he was already turned on.

"So, Ichigo.." Grimmjow said seductively as he licked his navel, causing the scared teen to moan. "How loud are you going to moan? Pretty loud, I hope." he smirked.

"Don't get so full of yourself.." Ichigo gasped as his boxers were removed, leaving him completely naked. The teal haired man gazed upon the hard throbbing cock, making Ichigo blush something fierce.

"Well," Grimmjow said, kissing the tip. "This will be fun." he began to lick down the side of it, then nibbled at the base. Ichigo began to slightly squirm, and not laying down wasn't helping his situation.

Grimmjow eagerly and teasingly wrapped his mouth around the cock, only covering the head. His tongue tickled the slit of it, slightly going inside as well.

"Ah..!" Ichigo gasped. Usually when something goes into the slit, it hurt. But this was a major turn on for Kurosaki Ichigo. His hands went to the stronger looking man's hair as he began to slightly pull on it.

Knowing he liked what he was doing, he stopped at looked up at tthe young Kurosaki.

"Wh..why did you stop?" Ichigo asked while blushing.

"I want you to beg."

"What!"

"Beg, Ichigo, or you'll have to take care of this yourself.." he stroked the member teasingly.

"I don't want to beg."

Grimmjow sighed and stood, then picked Ichigo up bridal style, purposely squuezing his rear end. He plopped him onto the bed. "W-what?" Ichigo asked. His eyes widened as Grimmjow began to undress himself. It was in a very sexual way; he slowly pulled his shirt off of his body, then slightly flung it to the side. His shoes were next, and as he took his pants off. Ichigo gulped. "What're you doing..?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"What does it look like, idiot? I'm getting undressed."

"For what?"

Grimmjow gave him an odd look. _Does he really not know, or is he just bein' a dumbass?_ Grimmjow thought as he became completely nude.

Ichigo's eyes immediately went to his cock; it was pretty large. His eyes then wandered all over his body, though his chest was always visible, it seemed more delectable now. He wanted to touch him...

Ichigo reached his hand out and grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and pulled him ontop of himself. Both of their eyes went slightly wide as their cocks rubbed together and their chest touched. Ichigo ran his hands over Grimmjow's nipples, making him moan in his throat.

"You're not gonna' make me beg, Soul Reaper." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo glared. "For the last time," he said. "My name is Ichigo! Use it!" suddenly Grimmjow was slammed into the bed and Ichigo was ontop of him. Confused, the blue eyed man looked around, then above him.

"Oh, no you don't.." Grimmjow quickly shoved Ichigo off, then grabbed his wrists. He then reached for a scarf that was lazily hung over the back of a chair and tied his hands to the bed. He once again climbed ontop of the Substitute Shinigami, grinning from ear to ear.

Ichigo was slightly panting, the room getting more hot as the tension rose.

"What now? You're tied..helpless..vunerable.." Grimmjow pured the words as he licked down Ichigo's body. He went to the right nipple and began to lick it.

Ichigo's body shook as he arched into it. He didn't know why, but that one gesture made his body go crazy, and nothing else was even happening. Brushing this out of his mind, he focused on the man that was now licking down his navel.

"Beg," he said.

"No," Ichigo said.

"Beg..Ichigo." Grimmjow licked the slit like he had earlier, making Ichigo's body jump. "You want this, don't you? Don't you want to feel my wet tongue carees your hard cock, Ichigo?" he began to nibble on the head.

"Y-yes.." Ichigo moaned, his body reacting a lot more than it had the first time Grimmjow had tried this.

"Then say it.." Grimmjow said as his tongue ran down the side of it.

"I..I want it.."

"Tell me how much.."

"A lot.." Ichigo began to pant. "I want it a lot, Grimmjow.."

"Now, beg.." he engulfed the head and starting sucking fiercly on it.

Ichigo's eyes squinted shut as he pulled on the restraint on his wrists. "Ah! Grimmjow! I want you so badly, I want to feel all you, and I want you to feel all of me..I want you to suck me so hard that the feeling will never go away, and.."

"And what?" Grimmjow said, getting way more turned on than he planned he would.

"I...p-please!" he begged, thrusting his hips foreward. "Please, suck me! I..I want it so badly..!" Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow smirked as he took the length into his mouth, bobbing up and down.

"Ah, uh! Gr-Grimmjowww...!" the name was slurred as a taste of ectasy shot through the boy's very hardened cock. "Grimmjow! It feels so good!" he moaned loudly, thankful that nobody was home. His hips twitched more as Grimmjow sucked on it more rough and hard.

The wetness around Ichigo's cock was too much to handle. He suddenly screamed out, "Grimmjow! I want you to take me..please! I want you inside of me, to feel our friction, I want to moan your name, and I want you to moan mine!"

Grimmjow's cock enlarged even further as he shoved three fingers into Ichigo's mouth, which he quickly began to suck on. He made sure they were slopping wet and Grimmjow licked the slit as he removed the fingers from the youth's mouth.

One finger was softly shoved into the tight entrance.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo hissed, very slight pain surging through him. It just felt weird to have something going in and..well, not coming out instead.

Grimmjow stopped sucking him for a moment to watch his finger excelerate, going faster and faster into the writhing boy. A second finger was added and Ichigo screamed out in pain. Feeling slightly bad, Grimmjow went softer and he began to suck him again, making sure he licked inside of the slit, right where Ichigo liked it.

After a few moments of the two fingers spreading and going in and out, Ichigo panted huskily, "add the third..!". Grimmjow did as he was told, making Ichigo arch his back. Another twinge or pure ecstasy shot through his body, but only lasted a half second due to Grimmjow moving the fingers.

"Faster.." Ichigo groaned, the steadiness of the fingers killing him.

Grimmjow smirked as he began to shove the fingers in and out of him, noting how fast he got used to the feeling. Shaking tthe feeling, he began to lick his length again causing him to moan loudly and pull on the restraints more.

"I want you inside of me, Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed out.

Taking his mouth away from the large, throbbing cock, Grimmjow looked up at him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Ichigo used his legs to drag Grimmjow up to him and smash his own lips against his, causing Grimmjow to gasp. Ichigo took the oppurtunity and forced his tongue inside of the other man's mouth, licking every crevicice and inch of it. Grimmjow moaned it to it. _How is he doing this?! I just sucked him! Does he not mind that I swallowed the lot of pre cum that emerged from him?! _Grimmjow thought, then smirked into the kiss. He found it very arousing and kinky.

Ichigo released the kiss, then motioned towards the desk. "There's lotion on there, you can use that for lube."

"Are you afraid I'll hurt ya?" Grimmjow smirked.

Glaring, Ichigo blushed.

"Alright, alright." he reached over at splurted some into his hands, then covered his own length.

"Touch yourself," Ichigo said.

"What?"

"Touch yourself for a few minutes..come on, for me?" he asked.

Grimmjow tried to force a blush back but failed. It spread across his face and he snorted. "Only if you promise to beg afterwards."

Ichigo smiled and nodded, eagerness written all over his face.

Grimmjow slowly began to run his finger down his own erection, causing him to moan slightly. He couldn't control himself and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it roughly.

"Oh, Grimmjow.." Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow's ears perked and he pumped harder, using his other hand to play with his right nipple.

"Ah, I..Ichigo.." he moaned slightly loud as he began to thrust into this hand, making him bit his lip.

"Grimmjow, you're so hot..oh, yes, pump it harder baby, harder!" Ichigo said.

Grimmjow, slightly surprised Ichigo called him 'bab'y, grit his teeth as he refused to release now. He slowed down and he smiled. "You're really horney right now, ain't ya'?" he opened his eyes to look down at Ichigo, but to his surprise, Ichigo's eyes were soft. They were filled with haze, lust..and he could of swore he saw love. Quickly shoving that to the back of his mind, he leaned down and began to kiss the youth's neck, making him squirm.

"Please, Grimmjow, get inside of m--Ahh!" he yelled out and hissed as pleasure as Grimmjow shoved himself into the now less tight entrance, but tight nonetheless.

"Agghh, Grimmjow!!!" Ichigo screamed, pain shooting through his body.

"You'll get used to it.." Grimmjow grunted as he tried to slow his thrusts.

Ichigo bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he squeezed his eyes shut. He nodded as he forced himself to get used to the size that was penetrating his body.

Grimmjow once again began to move, his thrusts slow and soft.

Getting slightly irritated, Ichigo thrust up, making Grimmjow moan with surprise. "Harder..Grimmjow.." Ichigo moaned seductively.

Grimmjow nodded as he began to go harder, but smirked as he only acelerated a little bit. "Beg for it, Kurosaki.." he said.

Slightly pissed that he didn't use his first name but grateful that he at least used his real name, Ichigo's lips parted for him to scream, "harder! Oh..AH!" he gasped as pure pleasure shot through him. "F..ahh, Grimmjow! Harder! Faster! Oh, fuck! Fuck me!" he yelled out.

Obeying the demanding words, Grimmjow forced his body to go as fast as it could, therefor going a lot harder.

"Ahhhh! Grimmjow! Oh god, yes!" Ichigo shouted, lifting his body to meet the thrusts. Ecstasy shot through Ichigo's body and veins. A long gasp filled the air for what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds. "GRIMMJOW! AH, YES! FUCK! FUCK! You're so deep, oh god, and so big and hard!" he screamed.

Grimmjow knew what he had hit; his prostate. "Ichigo! You're so tight...ah, I love fucking you!" he said, nearing his climax as well.

"Grimm..!" his mouth wouldn't move and his eyes were wide open. Never before had he experienced so much pleasure building into his body at once, only pain.

The two screamed each other's names as they released roughly into and onto each other. Ichigo's seed went all over (and some through) the Espada's stomach. Grimmjow collapsed ontop of Ichigo, both of them panting obnoxiously loud.

They laid like that for a good ten minutes before Grimmjow pulled out, making Ichigo moan as cum ran down his ass crack. "Gri...Grimmj-jow.." he said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" he said, almost fine.

"That was..amazing."

"Yeah." he agreed, then laid next to Ichigo.

They both closed their eyes and were almost asleep when they heard a gasp. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, then they widened as he gazed upon the red haired, stubborn Soul Reaper..

Known as Abarai Renji.


End file.
